


他城故事

by Qingchul



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingchul/pseuds/Qingchul
Summary: 青澈写于2015年10月私设背景，舞蹈家庚✖️摄影师澈现在变成了一个未完结的故事
Relationships: Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Heechul





	他城故事

序 

这个故事开始的没头没脑，谁也不知道什么时候起他俩开始彼此相伴，反正就是个双双示人的模样出现在这异域风情的西欧小城。 

韩庚稳稳当当，温文尔雅，像一棵郁郁葱葱的大树，也许因为他是中国人，棱角分明的面庞总透着一种正气。在韩国土生土长的金希澈则不同，有些张扬的容貌，美得不像话，却从内里展现的“爷们儿”让人生出一种反差萌。 

一对了韩庚，金希澈就是个撒泼耍赖的小孩，常常气的韩庚笑骂他，你这个让人不省心的小疯子。 

可当希澈拿起他的单反时，那种安静从容认真的模样又让韩庚打心眼儿里喜欢的不得了，每一次看着希澈闪闪发亮的眼睛，韩庚就觉察到了自己内心情感的风生水起。希澈喜欢拍山拍水拍天空拍大海，但最喜欢的还是拍跳舞的韩庚。他在舞台上光彩熠熠的优雅，希澈通过悠长的镜头义无反顾的开始了一场沉沦。 

▷ 希澈 

我一直很喜欢记录生活，用摄影的方式。你看啊，那些千变万化转瞬即逝的云，那片波光粼粼温柔澎湃的海，那只从从容容灵动美好的猫，都是生活里不可求的美好遇见。我不愿他们孤独存在，无人发掘，我要留下任何一个在我看来惊艳的瞬间。 

于是我走在江原道乡村的小路上，走在首尔繁华的街道里，最后走到了西欧如画般的小城。我走到韩庚身边，那个周身围绕着光的男子，我觉着我可以停下来了，因为从此我的镜头里，可以留住这世间最美好的事物了。 

我向来觉着自己洒脱，别倾注太多在乎才能让自己不被牵绊。我被我热爱的摄影深深吸引着，这是我的意愿，我觉着快乐。后来啊，后来韩庚出现了，情义便一发不可收拾了，我被自己的在乎牢牢牢牢的牵绊住了，而我竟无比的幸福。 

我好想告诉他我的欢喜，想来想去开口却是一些孩子般无理取闹的要求。 

喂喂，韩先生，我想要一颗星星。 

▷ 韩庚 

希澈又在折腾我，我不说话，突然探身轻轻吻在他的睫毛处。他张大眼睛不解的看我，我只好说，小疯子，星星在你眼睛里呀。 

他笑，满足极了的样子，我的心也被融化在他眼里的星辰。 

我并不善言辞，向来只倾向于用观察的方式体会人生百态。幼时便开始接触舞蹈，肢体的张合起落在我看来是情绪最好的展现方式。我热爱我的舞蹈，热爱着盛这我丰满情绪的光亮舞台。直到我看见台下的希澈，有点大的摄影机器遮住了他张扬的美丽。台上的灯光太亮，我却还是撞见了他，那张面庞的所承载的一切，子弹一般击中我。有些暴烈的义无反顾，让他一头跌进我的人生。不，这也许是我的宿命，过于淡然的活着，却遇见一个让自己无法克制爱意的存在。 

越来越不知道怎么表达这要溢出心口的欢喜，只能由着他闹，由着他折腾，把他宠成一个孩子的模样。一声一声的叫着他小疯子，只属于我一个人的小疯子。 

第一章 秘密 

summary：在金希澈和曺圭贤又吵起来之前，韩庚赶紧上了车。圭贤马上一溜儿烟的开走了，虽然他也不知道韩庚神神秘秘的瞒着金希澈要去哪儿。 

▷ 韩庚 

两年前我们一起购买了一栋带着独立小花园的房子，不大，二层半小楼，屋顶下有一间隐秘的阁间。希澈喜欢在那里工作，或是自己手动冲洗那些他视若珍宝的照片，或是找寻他自己的空间，有时候一待就是一整天。我懂得他的这份热爱，如同我对舞蹈，若是来了感觉也会把自己关在练习室里不眠不休的跳下去。

希澈待在阁楼里的时候，我会去趟工作室，或者打理花园、出门采购，为我们准备一份不算丰盛但也可口的餐点。就像希澈从来不干预我的工作一样，总是默默为我打点一切，在演出的时候坐在台下安安静静的看着我，帮我拍一张又一张的照片。

我们彼此用不打扰的温柔守候各自的这份在乎。这或许是两个性别相同的人在一起的好处，因为懂得，所以不会有太多的互相牵绊。希澈这个人，其实聪明的很，只不过在我面前的他永远都是天真美好的，可对了他人就是个大方利落的模样了。这是好的，谁都喜欢被自己重视的人给予一份独特的对待。 

我卯了劲儿的想给他最好的一切，却往往手足无措。我们的在一起从来没有个承诺，本觉着彼此心里都是懂得，对这情义都有着无上的珍惜。我总觉着对他的亏欠，但这却不是一句话一顿饭一种温柔所能填补的。 

▷ 希澈 

忘了是谁和我说过，这人与人的相处啊，多少也是需要个距离的，时时刻刻分分秒秒的腻在一起，怎么着也会有个倦了的时候。当时听完这话，我是笑了的。因为在我的人生里，无论与谁都是淡如水的来往。若是值得交往的人，你来，我便掏心掏肺同你一起。若你要走，我权当是个阶段性的朋友，不强求不挽留。所以对我来说，这一生里碰上的种种相遇，都可归结为“缘分”二字，结局如何，都自有安排。 

后来我有了韩庚。我开始琢磨那句话，开始有点小心翼翼的维系着彼此的空间。因为我怕，我怕韩庚有天会倦了和我的在一起，而我想要的是一直能站在他左右。所以我继续着自己喜爱的事情，更尊重着韩庚的工作。韩庚本身就是个明理人儿，总是温柔着默然着守护我的所有决定。若是你愿意为一个人改变，那你一定爱他爱到骨子里。不管你信不信，事实就是这样。 

楼下传来汽车刹车声，我趴在卧室窗口看见了韩庚的车子，于是赶忙下楼，欢天喜地的做回小疯子。 

▷ 韩庚 

刚打开门，噼噼啪啪的下楼声就响了起来，我忍不住嘴角的笑意，看向楼梯，果然小疯子欢天喜地向我冲了下来，我忙扔下手里的纸袋，上前张开手臂稳稳接住，要是万一给他磕一个碰一个那才真是要了我的命。 

希澈七手八脚的搂着我脖子攀爬上来，一脸笑意的望着我。没错，这是几乎每天都会在我家上演的场面，我甚至偷偷怀疑过小疯子会不会是考拉转世。 

他扬起头突然问，韩先生，你去哪里啦？ 

我笑，回他，今天醒得早，看你还睡着就没叫你，想着午饭就去了趟早市，买了新鲜的肉和蔬菜。一会儿我给做你最喜欢的胡椒牛排，六分熟对吧。 

希澈使劲点了点头，大眼儿眨巴眨巴，心满意足极了。想了想又说，我刚才醒来看家里没人，还以为你又被曺圭贤那个烦人的家伙叫去工作了呢。 

圭贤要是听见你这么说他，又该跟你吵了。不过一会儿确实得去趟工作室，先陪你吃过午饭。我笑。 

希澈做了个嗤之以鼻的小表情，不过还是回我，好，我都饿啦。 

我抱着他去了沙发，好好安置过后揉了揉他脑袋，转身去了厨房。 

▷ 希澈 

我家韩先生不是大厨，但他知道我爱吃什么，不爱吃什么，总能换着法儿的给我做饭。这也算是弥补我在下厨方面的缺失，要知道我可是和厨房毫无缘分，以前总是随随便便整点东西让自己填饱肚子就好，或者来个什么披萨啊汉堡啊之类的快餐。和韩先生在一起以后，他就不再允许我吃这些东西了，就算再忙也会给我做好了吃的存在冰箱里，时间一到就打电话叮嘱我好好吃饭。你别说，两年多的时间我还真给把我的胃给养刁了，米其林三星级大厨也比不过我一个韩先生。 

就在我百无聊赖的把电视从一台拨到一百台的时候，韩先生终于来喊我吃饭了。 

赶忙扔了遥控器起身。 

▷ 韩庚 

我把牛排和沙拉端上桌，转身从客厅喊了希澈吃饭。听到可以吃饭了，小家伙一下来了精神，扔了遥控器又往我身上爬，开心的喊着，起驾！去餐桌！ 

得嘞！我保持着这个高难度姿势走过去，把他安置在了餐椅上。拿过他的盘子，开始帮他切牛排。没错，我习惯就是这么好。金希澈这人在我眼里就是个没手没脚的，我也乐意这么着伺候他。 

▷ 圭贤 

一看我这人，就知道是个职业的资深的能说会道而且非常会来事儿的……经纪人。我从五年前就加入了庚哥的舞蹈工作室，也算是一路看着他走过来的。韩庚这人，我对他可真是大写的服气，舞蹈实力没得说，拿多少国际大奖那都是实至名归。人品更是一等一的好，为人低调谦逊，业界一片好评，我作为他的经纪人，内心可骄傲着呢。

但要谈起他家那个金希澈，我可真是头疼。由于第一次见面，我不小心把他的背影看成了一个姑娘，从此就结下了梁子，嘿你说谁家大老爷们儿没事留个长发啊，我真是冤得慌。于是我俩几乎每次见面都得吵上几句的，但我知道他这人其实也是个一等一的好，否则庚哥这么优秀的人怎么会那么钟情他。您说是不是这个理儿？

今天本来是没有啥事的，但是庚哥说让我陪他去个地方，还不能告诉金小爷。我现在，真心好奇的快要不行不行的了。所以到了他家门口，我赶紧按了好几声喇叭。 

▷ 希澈 

伴随着制造城市噪音污染的汽车喇叭声，眼睛有毛病的曺圭贤出现了。 韩先生望了望窗子外面的曺圭贤圭贤，起身招了招手。他穿了外套，抱着我说，希澈我去工作室一趟，晚上接你出去吃饭。 

我整理了一下他的衣服，点点头说，好，早去早回。 韩先生温柔的笑笑，吻了我头顶一下。

但我想起来曺圭贤在外面，我不讽刺他几句我还真不舒服，于是我说，庚庚我送你出去。 

▷ 韩庚 

小疯子但凡那双大眼儿一冒光，我就知道他又在打“坏主意”。但这样的他，依旧可爱的很，于是我就知道圭贤又得遭殃了。 

果不其然，一出门，小疯子就冲着驾驶座上圭贤说到，哟，今天还戴了副墨镜嘿，终于知道自己瞎啦！ 

虽然圭贤带了墨镜，我也感觉到他翻了一个大白眼，回道，劳金小爷惦记，我好着呢！ 

希澈一如既往的给了他一个嗤之以鼻的小表情，可爱极了。不过我还是赶紧上了车，在这俩又吵起来之前，我得先带着一个撤离现场。 

至于我到底去哪儿，现在还不能说，这是我的秘密。 

嘘。

▷ 圭贤 

我可没怂啊，要不是好奇庚哥的秘密，我一定不会这么快走的！ 

第二章 承诺 

summary：金希澈打了一个大大的喷嚏，刚想着一定是韩庚想他了，手机就突然的响了起来。 

▷ 圭贤

可能是我还没睡醒，也可能是我中午没吃饿的出了幻觉。我现在根本不敢偏过头去看我副驾上的这位，讲真，我没见过他这样，冲我笑的一脸……谄媚。我有点害怕。 

忍无可忍下我直接说，庚哥！你别这么着看着我乐行吗！有啥事您说！我心里发毛！ 

庚哥嘿嘿一笑，小贤呐，你以前跟我提过有个朋友是在做房地产生意的吧，没记错的话，幸福街整条街的店铺都被他包圆了。 

我点头，嗨，你说崔始源啊，这是我在北京上大学认识的韩国人，还算亲近的一个朋友吧。您可不知道，人家可是正儿八经的富二代，他家也算是为他操碎了心，既然不愿意接替家里的生意，就干脆随他去了。他的资产可多着呢，年年光收租就够他花得了。怎么着庚哥，你打听他有啥事？ 

庚哥听完立马回我，小贤呐，哥求你一事儿，帮我联系一下他，我想见他一面。 

我一拍大腿，嗨！闹半天就这事儿啊！早说啊，我这就联系他，他一无业游民，保准儿有时间。哎……等会儿，庚哥你的秘密不会就是为了见崔始源吧？ 

我有点懵逼。 

▷ 韩庚 

曺圭贤，你丫别想多了啊！ 

看着圭贤又开始瞎想的脸，我无奈的骂了他一句。 

见崔始源的确是个秘密，不过我不是为了他，是为了他名下的店铺。早就在半个月前偶然得知，崔先生名下的一家小店要关闭，空出来的小小店铺门口便立上了一个“出租”的牌子。 

我知道希澈的梦想，他热爱他的摄影，热爱他的一切作品。于是我想要给他更好的，给他一个属于自己的工作室，而不是整日关在那小小的阁楼里，虽然他满足而快乐，我却依旧觉着缺失。给他在小镇最美丽的街道上买一间小小的店铺，这想法一直是有的。虽然我们彼此从来不说，经纪上也是保留了独立，但这礼物我还是想送，或者说，这更是我的一种承诺。 

不仅仅想给他温柔，给他体贴，给他爱意，更想给他安定，给他梦想，给他守候。 

我正望着车窗外发呆，圭贤喊我，庚哥，帮你联系好了，一会儿去他的咖啡厅见面。前面马上就到了。 

我笑，拍拍他肩膀，谢啦，今儿要是事成了，回头哥请你吃饭。 

圭贤傻笑着应了，半晌下车后跟在我身后走了几步，又突然想起了什么，大声嚷嚷着，哎！哥！你还没跟我说你秘密到底是什么呢！ 

我低头笑，回他，我要买崔始源的地！ 

▷ 崔始源 

在咖啡厅里我第一次见到了舞台下的韩庚，穿着打扮朴素干净，虽是一个绝对说得上成功的舞蹈家，但却丝毫不浮夸，平易近人的气场让他周身都充斥着一种让人起敬的周正。有些人天生就适合在舞台上发光发亮，比如他。一进来，就有人认出了他，咖啡厅里立马热闹了起来，找他签名合照的人很多，他也不拒绝，都客客气气态度极好的配合，最后也不忘表达对他喜爱的感谢。 

圭贤没有打扰他，索性先走了过来，嘻嘻哈哈的和我拥抱，说着，哥，好久不见啊！ 

圭贤是我多年老友了，想当初去大学去中国北京做交换生时认识了他，为人随和又仗义，这么些年不远不近也一直保持着联系，当初告别之后没想到最后又重聚在了西欧这个安静的小城里，怎么想也是缘分。 

我拍拍他的胳膊，打趣到，今天怎么突然来找我了。 

圭贤见韩庚完事走了过来，便侧过身向我介绍，这是我老板，韩庚，他说想见哥一面，因为对你要出租的那家店铺很感兴趣。 

我忙伸出手，说着，韩老师幸会，我是崔始源。您是出了名的舞蹈家，早就听说过了，我还去看过您上个月在巴黎的演出，您和您的舞蹈团将中国的民族舞演绎的非常精彩，能认识您是我的荣幸。 

韩庚回握住我得手，谦虚的笑道，崔先生过奖了，谢谢您对我的支持。听圭贤跟我提起过您，今天突然来访也是因为您正在出租的那家店铺。 

我回道，那家店关掉是个鲜花店，店主因为要去旅游索性关了，最近正在出租，要是您有意向，我可以把租金减免一部分，也算我这个粉丝给偶像的折扣。 

韩庚笑着说，谢谢崔先生，但其实我是想把它买下来，所以才专门来访，不知道您出价多少？ 

▷ 韩庚

当我说清了想买下那家店铺的想法后，崔始源起身，说，不好意思韩先生，我一直出租我在幸福街的这些店铺，还没有整个卖出去过，所以我想和我的经理人通电话商讨一下。对了，这里是我开的咖啡馆，酒水可以随便点，你和圭贤先稍作休息。 

我点头，崔先生不必客气，请便。

这是我第一次见到崔始源，一看他就绝不是普通之人，举手投足间都很有贵气，温文尔雅，却永远和你保持一种适当的距离。这样的人我是比较喜欢的，但作为一个商人，他还是很有头脑，并不是传统意义里那种纨绔类型的“公子哥”。 

想到这里，我用胳膊杵了杵圭贤，嗨，没想到除了我，你还认识这么有档次的人。 

圭贤得意的笑了一下，那是！小爷我这人多仗义啊！所以能广交天下朋友，哎呀，人缘太好也是烦。 

我瞅着他那个嘚瑟的小样，冷不丁的来了一句，是，你人缘在哪儿都特好，上我家希澈这儿你就不行了。 

一句戳中他要害，圭贤立马切换一脸无奈，别聊了，金小爷在我这就是个意外。不对！他简直是所有人人生里的意外！ 

我笑着低头喝了一口咖啡，表示赞同。 

一抬头，崔始源回来了，他客气的说，韩老师，这家店铺本意上是出租更能长久的给我带来利润，但是我很想交您这个朋友，所以我愿意买给您，价格上我依旧给您折扣，一会儿我的经理人会带着地契合同过来。 

我感激的冲他点了点头，谢谢崔先生，以后不必生分，直接叫我韩庚就好。 

他笑，好，以后称我始源就是了。你年龄比我大，按照我们韩国的习惯，我是应该叫你一声哥，那我便随圭贤一起叫你庚哥吧。冒昧的问一句，你为何要买下这家店铺？ 

我想着希澈笑意盈盈的脸庞，答道，为了给我的爱人一个承诺。 

▷ 崔始源 

我不知道韩庚的爱人是谁，但我觉着他一定很幸福。 

▷ 圭贤

我不管！这都是我的功劳！你俩都得请我吃饭！ 金小爷也得请我吃！ 

▷ 韩庚

签过了合同，付了首金，拿到这张地契的我迫不及待的播了希澈的电话。 

▷ 希澈 

阿嚏！ 

距离韩先生和我分开已经过去了三个小时了，居然都不给我电话也是奇怪。那我只好在地毯上滚来滚去滚来滚去，哎……想他。 

突然手机响了，我爬起来一看，来电提示是他，忙接起，韩先生！我刚打了一个喷嚏，我就知道是你想我了！ 

隔着电话我也脑补出了韩先生温柔的笑，小疯子你在家都干嘛了？ 

我回道，我听你的话饭后一小时吃了你洗好的苹果和葡萄，然后我就想你了，没事干，所以我在地毯上滚来滚去。 

这么巧，我也一直想你来着。对了一会儿圭贤送我回来，我开车带你去吃你最爱的那家寿司吧。   
好！ 

欢天喜地的挂了电话，终于有事情做了，那就是等着我的韩先生回家。 

嗯，继续滚来滚去。 

第三章 朵里 

summary：希澈看见窗台上那几簇无名小花，心里突然涌上一阵柔软的感动。 

▷ 希澈 

你知道什么是爱么？ 

以前我以为，爱是包容，爱是珍视，爱是理解，爱是呵护。 

可当我看见韩先生一脸郑重的把一张地契放在我手里的时候，我才明白，爱是把对方当成自己。 

我爱你，就如同爱我自己一般，你的欢喜，你的伤悲，你的孤独，就如同我的一样。甚至我要把你的梦想当成我的，我要实现你的一切所愿。 

我如同捧着一颗无上珍宝般，轻轻用指腹摩挲着那段小小的法文:“幸福街”。我低着头，一时不知该如何是好。 

韩先生有点紧张的说，澈，怎么了，不喜欢吗…… 

你看，我的韩先生多傻啊，明明做了让我开心到不得了的事情，自己却一直紧张是不是还不够好。 

我使劲的摇了摇头。 

韩先生突然起身，绕过餐桌，半蹲于我面前，握了我的手认认真真的说道，澈，你是知道的，我并不擅长用说的方式来表达我对你的喜爱，对这段感情的重视。澈，我是每日都有着万千的感激的，感激着我们的那场遇见，感激着每日的陪伴。这相处过了日复一日，我们对彼此的情义从未有过任何怀疑，可我内心觉着对你的缺失，是没有个真真正正实实在在的承诺于你。所以，偶尔得知了幸福街一家小店的出租，便偷偷计划着买下它。我想看着你，有一家自己的工作室，墙壁一定要挂了你所有喜欢的照片，屋里要有小小的咖啡桌，买你最喜欢的红色，每天若是累了可以坐在窗边喝一杯咖啡，音响里要放着你最爱的歌…… 

我想哭。

▷ 韩庚

我知道希澈感动了，眼睛红红的，我的心也软的一塌糊涂。 我忙捧着他的脸，打趣道，小疯子，多大啦，可别在外面哭鼻子啊，回头我还得给你擦鼻涕。 

突然他探身，紧紧地抱住了我。 耳边小声的传来一句，韩先生，谢谢。 

我摸摸他的脑袋，笑了。 

旁边的传来一个声音，喂喂，金大眼儿，你又在我的店秀恩爱啊。 

希澈从我的肩上猛的抬起脑袋，转过头冲着寿司台后的金英云做了一个鬼脸，说到，你一定是嫉妒我。 

金英云翻了一个白眼，转身一边准备食材一边说，还是鱼腩寿司？ 

希澈使劲的点点头，笑嘻嘻地说，金厨师还是你了解我。 

我起身，坐回了对面的位置。看着小疯子先是小心翼翼的收好了那张合同，这才心满意足的塞了一个寿司到嘴里，却被芥末辣到手舞足蹈眼泪汪汪。金厨师奸计得逞，早就躲到一旁去偷乐了。 

老板朴正洙忙端了一杯水递了过来，用眼神狠狠的白了金英云一眼。我赶忙接过水塞在希澈手里，却也被他的模样逗乐。 

这家寿司店是我们一年前冬天发现的，那天下了小雪，路过一个小巷子，店门口一盏温暖的小灯，没有过分华丽的装饰。老板朴正洙和厨师金英云来自日本北海道，朴正洙懂经营，金英云有手艺，俩人也算是完美搭档。我们算是常客，久了也就处的同朋友一般。 

一顿饭热热闹闹的吃完，已是晚上九点。 

小疯子大概是吃饱了，有了困意。我捏捏他的脸说，咱们回家？ 

▷ 希澈 

刚点头应了韩先生的提议，又突然想起了那件礼物，忙起身抱住他的胳膊，把下巴搭在他肩上，韩先生，我们去幸福街吧，我想看看你的礼物。 

他侧过头看着我笑，你不是困了么，我们先回家，明天带你去好不好？ 

我撇撇嘴，我们就去看一眼好不好。 

韩先生瞧我这幅表情，便作罢，点点头应了。 

我欢天喜地的往外冲，当然不忘给金英云那个幼稚王一个鬼脸，我们走啦！下次再来！ 

▷ 金英云

我冲着金大眼儿的背影喊，欢迎下次再来吃芥末！ 

正洙又好气又好笑的冲我们摇了摇头。 

我们喜欢这对客人，他们都是值得尊重的艺术家。韩庚稳重，金希澈灵动，怎么着都是个极其般配的样子。 

我不是厨师，我是个美食家。我喜欢金希澈，从他澄澈的眼睛里看见的都是个干净美好的世界，他对待食物有一种天然的崇敬，看着他吃我做出来的东西，很是安心。而也只有韩庚身边的他，才能这么纯粹。 

对我来说，美食不可辜负。当然，还有爱。 

▷ 韩庚

车子停在幸福街路口，我们牵着走一路向里面走去。因为是晚上，只有几家小餐厅还亮着灯，却也是要打烊的样子。幸福街的路是石板拼凑起来的，青灰色，凹凸不平却平添了一分滋味。 

希澈期待满满的走在我身侧，小手紧紧攥着我，边走边问，到了没到了没。 

我低头笑他急吼吼的样子，他佯装恼怒，噘着嘴“哼”了一声。我忙伸出胳膊将他搂在怀里，安抚道，快到了快到了，你看见那家悠扬咖啡店的招牌了吗，隔壁就是了。 

小疯子模仿我眯着眼笑，开始拉着我往前跑。 

如果你这天偶然路过幸福街，你一定会看见两个奔跑着的人，牵着手，背影是有着长长久久的意味的。 

一口气跑到了那家店铺门口，不知道为何窗台上有一盏小小的灯，希澈盯着窗边那几簇正开的热闹的无名花，突然没有了声响。 

我知道他又有了感动。 

你看，我的澈总是这样的纯粹，生活中一点微不足道的生命和美，他都会内心柔软。这样的他，怎么会让我不想把他好好好好的守护起来，怎么会让我不爱呢…… 

▷ 希澈 

木质的门窗，透露着一种世外的安静感，窗边花开的正好。暖的灯光打过来，我的心又软的不像话了。 突然我转头，我的韩先生正注视着我，眼里一如既往闪着温柔的光。 我侧头一笑，韩先生，以后我们就叫这家店“朵里”吧。 

从此我的梦想，不再四处流浪。是有了安放之处，在花丛。 在朵里。

▷ 韩庚

我走上前，完成一个拥抱。 

▷ 崔始源 

猜测着韩庚哥是会带着他的爱人来看这份礼物，于是我特意留了一盏灯在窗台上。 

我看着那个好看的不像话的男孩子眼中闪出的光，我便知道这份礼物于他是有多么惊喜和重要。 

我没有打扰那对恋人的拥抱。 总觉着这个春末夜里格外温暖，蓦然忆起一位故人。 

第四章 行走的画家 

summary：清晨韩庚端着一杯咖啡走到门口，打开邮箱发现有一张从意大利寄给金希澈的明信片，背面写了几句洋洋洒洒的韩文，韩庚一下就反应过来是谁了。 

▷ 希澈 

我做梦呢，梦见自己在飞机上打开窗户大头朝下拍照，风光无限真是太好看了啊，我咔嚓咔嚓的停不下来了，正美呢，不知道哪个挨千刀的给我一脚，我就稀里哗啦的从飞机上掉了下来。于是，我醒了。 

不开心。 下意识去摸身边，发现韩先生不在。 更不开心了。 

于是我开始喊了。 

▷ 韩庚

我被咖啡烫着手了。 

就因为我家小疯子突然哇哩哇啦的给我来了一嗓子，给我吓到手抖。好家伙，以为出什么事了呢，冲上楼看见床上完好无损的躺着一个小人儿，我这才下意识的松了口气。 

走过去坐在床边，小疯子，你怎么了？这一嗓子，给我吓一跳。 

小疯子可委屈了，说，我做梦呀，从好高好高的地方摔下来了，吓醒之后发现你不在，我就不开心了。 

我赶忙伏下身，用鼻尖摩挲着他的小鼻子，说，小疯子你看，我在啊。 

他这才“厚厚”的笑了，伸出手开始揪我头发玩儿。 

我突然想起明信片的事，忙递给他，澈，这有一张给你的明信片，我看是韩文，想着应该是起范寄给你的。 

希澈接过明信片，看过之后，瞪大眼睛惊喜的说，庚！小包子说要来看望我们！ 

▷ 希澈 

金起范是我这世上除了韩庚最爱的人。 

你们不要误会，起范是叔父家的孩子，我从小一起长大的弟弟，我永远的小包子。 

我呀，小时候的我喜欢做梦，喜欢一个人坐在小村庄里的小河边，自己活在自己想象出的世界。我不喜欢吵吵嚷嚷的人群，不喜欢那些打打闹闹的小孩子，虽然我并不比他们大多少。大家都说我是个怪孩子，我不理他们，他们也从不搭理我。 

可是起范不同。 他从生下来就沉默寡言，小小的年纪眉宇间就藏着一丝淡淡的忧郁，父母为了让他多说几句话费尽了心思，可他只会张大眼睛看着对方，依旧不肯轻易开口。于是，起范成立村子里的第二个怪小孩。 

妈妈心疼起范，把他带来家里让我陪着弟弟玩。可我不喜欢小孩子，便只是任他跟在我身后，却依旧做着自己的事情，并不理会他。 

可是有一天，村子里的坏小孩突然拿我们恶作剧，用石头丢我，不小心打在拿我的额角，火辣辣的疼。我生气的冲过去，和他们扭打在一起。我没有想到的是，起范不知道从哪里捡来了一根木棍，冲过来帮我解围。可他毕竟年纪小，所以我俩寡不敌众的被打得很惨。 

我一直记得那天的夕阳很美，我们坐在地上，看着彼此伤痕累累的脸，突然一起笑了起来。那是我第一次认认真真的看起范，也是我第一次看见他笑，眯着眼睛嘟着小脸，可爱极了。他伸出小手轻轻拉着我，说了我们良久以来的第一句话，“哥哥，我们回家。” 

那天回家，妈妈看见我们被打的这样惨，心疼的直掉眼泪。不过知道了起范愿意开口和我说话，又意外又惊喜。不过也就是从那天起，我和起范成为了彼此唯一的朋友和兄弟，这是两个怪小孩的独有默契。 

那年，我八岁，起范四岁。 如今，我二十四岁，起范二十岁。 

我在起范眼里从来就不是一个会规规矩矩长大的小孩，我这个哥哥，从小特立独行，和他的性格多少有点相反。也许是我对他的影响太深，也许是起范内里本就不是个平凡的人，刚刚成年的他竟然没有选择读大学，而是突发奇想的离开了家乡，去世界各地游学。 

妈妈唉声叹气的打电话告诉我这个消息的时候，我一点儿也没有惊讶，反而为起范开心的很。虽然叔叔婶婶为此气坏了，也没能拦住起范离开的脚步。那个时候，我只发了一条短信给他：“起范，为自己的心而活，累了记得来找我。” 

对了，我的弟弟，是一个艺术家，是一个未来会大放异彩的画家。 

▷ 韩庚

希澈最疼爱的人就是金起范，我从未谋面，却因为听过太多关于他的故事，所以并不陌生。 

希澈说，起范是一个画家，四处游走，在不同的艺术学院旁听，一边画画，一边打些零碎的工来维持生活。 

希澈说，起范从江原道去了首尔，去了东京，去了北京，去了西藏，去了法国，去了意大利，去了好多好多世界上美丽的地方。他画过樱花的雨，朝圣的雪，街边的树，倾斜的塔，画过所有他眼里值得留恋的美。他去哪里都会记着我，写一封明信片寄给我。 

希澈说，我从一开始就知道，我们是怪小孩，注定有和别人不一样的生活方式。我们是艺术家，是这人间最懂得美的行者。 

我看着希澈骄傲的脸庞，便懂得他对自己弟弟的喜爱是发自了内心的，我爱他，于是，我也会同样爱护他的家人，这是我的责任。 

很期待见到你，金起范。 

▷ 起范

火车从一片明媚中缓缓驶过，路边的农场种了一大片向日葵开的正盛，我不由自主的就想到了哥哥。我从小就对他就是有着崇拜的，哥哥好看，却永远带着一副与这世界的庸俗格格不入的气质。那时候我就知道，他和别人不一样，所以，我想和他一起做一个不一样的人。 

决定离开江原道的时候，我大概也是跟随了哥哥。在我看来，走出去，走远一点，也许能找到更好的自己。哥哥说我们都是怪小孩，也许这才是我们得以惺惺相惜的缘故。 

又能再次见到哥哥了，还有他经常和我提起的那个人，韩庚。早就听说过这个来自东方中国的舞蹈家，我是喜欢这个国家的，所以对它的一切也充满   
总之，是个充满期待的旅途。 

▷ 韩庚

我家小疯子站在出站口，充满期待的踱来踱去，不时地看看手表。 我有些想笑，又更懂得与明白了金起范对他的意义。仿佛是盼着自己的孩子般，那样重视。 

我突然想逗逗他，很夸张的叹了一口气。 

小疯子听到后，蹦到我面前，大眼眨巴眨巴，不解的说，韩先生你怎么啦？ 

我假装皱眉，委屈的说，真怕起范来了以后你就顾不上我了，我吃醋了。说罢还模仿了他噘嘴的小表情。 

希澈捂着肚子哈哈哈的又乐成了个小疯子样，又抱着我脖子，狠狠亲了我一下。 

这回换我乐开花了。 

▷ 起范

下了火车，刚出站台，远远就听见了哥哥熟悉的笑声，我看见他抱着一个眉眼温润的好看男子，那种开心是快要溢出来的，是真实的，是和这美好的小镇相符的。 

想必那一定是韩庚了。 

哥哥偏过头看见了我，一路小跑又冲向了我，我扔下手里的行李，大步向前给了他一个结结实实的拥抱。 

哥哥，能再见面真好。 

TBC


End file.
